


castle

by yoonoohs



Series: word prompts [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: alcázar + mark





	castle

mark may be a prince, all dazzling and ethereal and so out of reach to most of the world but to you he is a castle. he’s tall and imposing but when you look at him you're not intimidated, you are instead filled with a sense of safety. he's made of silent soothing gray, a comforting cold in the never-ending heat and chaos of life.

he's like a castle in that there's always a new side of him yet to be explored. he's expansive and interesting; he's full of so much you could wander aimlessly in him for ages and always find something new. 

mark’s like a castle in that you always find a comfort in him, always have a home and a room and a quiet place to yourself. he’s your comfort and your greatest adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
